


Evidence

by Frenchibi



Series: Haikyuu drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, clueless idiots, poor Makki has to deal with so much bs, these boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt "I borrowed his sweater", in which Oikawa leaves some incriminating evidence in his pocket, whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Findings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :D This is just a little drabble based off the prompt "I borrowed his sweater", I might give it a sequel some time if I feel like it xD

He’s in the middle of doing his homework when his phone rings. He glances at it, not really wanting to interrupt his train of thought, and is surprised to see that the screen reads ‘Iwaizumi’. Hajime never calls him, at least not without warning.

He picks up with a slight frown. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Takahiro,” Hajime says, and the redhead freezes because their old ace never calls him that. He puts down his pen, grabs his phone a little tighter.

“Yeah?”

“…I need your help.”

Takahiro blinks, waiting. If Hajime is calling him like this, it’s got to be something important.

“’s this about Tooru?” he asks finally, when Hajime doesn’t elaborate.

“…I, uhm. I… borrowed his sweater.”

Takahiro raises his eyebrows. Why would that be significant?

“Uhm. Don’t you two always-“

And then it hits him.

“Oh. OH.”

“…you mind… enlightening me about the notes I found in his pocket?”

Well shit.

“Ah. About that.”

“Please elaborate.”

Takahiro exhales sharply. Great. Now what?

“Uhm. I think maybe… maybe you should talk to him directly about that…?”

Excellent. Not evasive at all. Very smooth, Makki.

“Well. You think maybe I could clarify with you whether or not I… misunderstood? Before I… do something stupid?”

Hajime’s voice has changed a little, he seems almost… nervous?

This is getting interesting. Takahiro turns away from his desk, homework forgotten, and tries his best to sound innocent.

“What would that be, exactly?”

“Hanamaki, I swear to God. Quit playing games, or so help me, I will come over there and slap your stupid ass-“

“Might wanna slap someone else’s instead,” Takahiro grins, relishing Hajime’s angry huff on the other end of the line. He’s right, though, this is getting nowhere.

“Safest bet is to talk to him, I reckon,” he says, back to his serious tone. “He’ll be mortified you found out, of course, and he’ll wanna rip my head off – but other than that, you should be fine.”

There’s a small ruffle of papers on the other end, and Takahiro can picture Hajime holding the notes he found in the sweater pocket, staring at Oikawa’s scrawl and Takahiro’s own patient replies. It really was kind of stupid, he thinks, to have that conversation during one of their shared lectures, on PAPER. Although the fact that Oikawa kept those notes and, on top of that, decided to leave them in his fucking POCKET- well. That one's not on him.

“So… uh. The, uhm, ace you’re talking about here-“

Takahiro chuckles. “You know any other ace in the vicinity?”

“I can think of a couple.”

Does he sound... bitter? Jesus, those two are worse than Takahiro feared.

“Let me rephrase. You know any other ace in the vicinity that our dear setter has been pining over for literal YEARS?”

“…years, huh.”

“Good lord, you two are insufferable. You really didn’t know?”

There’s silence on the other end of the line for a moment, then Hajime sighs.

“Apparently I’m a blind idiot.”

“Too right. Well, to be fair, he still thinks you might actually hate him for real sometimes.”

“What? Really?”

Takahiro lets out an exasperated groan.

“Oh, you have no idea how ANGSTY he gets. You think you’ve seen him at his worst? Think again, my friend. He’s like an insecure twelve-year-old about this. Constantly whining, ‘what if he hates me, what if he hates me, what am I gonna do-‘, blah blah. It’s about time you cleared that up.”

“But… isn’t that just Oikawa being Oikawa? He doesn’t really think-“

“He’s scared shitless that you’ll leave him.”

Silence again, and Takahiro wonders if he’s maybe said too much, but then he hears rustling.

“Hajime?”

“I’m heading over there now,” the ace says, evidently in the middle of putting on a jacket and shoes. “I think there’s been enough bullshit.”

“You wearing his sweater?”

There’s a brief silence, then a tentative: “…yeah.”

“Good.”

“…good?”

“Yes. I believe he’s in class right now, you might wanna catch him before he gets caught up with a bunch of girls again. Just storm in like you usually do when he’s done something stupid, he’ll follow you for sure.”

Hajime huffs a little, but then he mutters: “Thanks, Makki.”

Takahiro smirks. “Anything for my two idiots. Just… knock some sense into him, okay? Please.”

“Yeah.”

“Great. And call me when you’re done. I want details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...poor Makki, he has to deal with so much bs from those two :D  
>  Thanks for reading - comments and kudos are what I live for (*nudge nudge*). Also feel free to come fangirl with me on my [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com) :D


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hajime demands answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS!  
> This is for all of you who waited so patiently for an update - specifically for sabasama, mystic_wolves_exist, remieri, joanofarcticmonkeys and Tallihoo, who all requested a sequel :D Thank you so much, I had a blast writing this and I hope you enjoy it!

Hajime's adrenaline - or whatever it is that's driving him right now - takes him all the way up to the entrance of the library before he even has time to stop and think 'am I really doing this'. He knows Oikawa comes here in his free periods (where you'd think he'd be at the gym, to be honest, but Oikawa does have a plan these days, and his priorities sorted out, to some degree) and it's the most likely place to run into him.

He takes a deep breath and walks through the doors, already scanning the tables scattered in the entrance area. When he doesn't see him, he deflates a little. Okay, so maybe he's in a lecture.

Hajime decides it's not smart to wait here - given the time, Oikawa is probably in his last lecture of the day, so chances are he's just going to go home after.

He turns on his heel, ignoring the stares of the few people who'd just watched him walk in, and exits the room swiftly. He should probably wait outside, so he doesn't miss him.

He bumps into Sawamura on his way downstairs, who gives him a little wave.

"Done for the day?" he asks with a smile. "I think I could sleep for a week."

Hajime gives him a small smile - he likes Sawamura, he's level-headed and patient (being the captain of Karasuno probably does that to you) and genuinely friendly. Talking to him is always kind of calming.

"Yeah, me too," he says, because who is he kidding, that's always accurate. "Say... have you seen Oikawa, by chance?"

Sawamura frowns. "I have, actually. He just left. You can probably still catch him if you hurry."

Hajime is already accelerating, managing to call "Thanks!" over his shoulder at a confused-looking Sawamura. "See you later, Iwaizumi," he says, and Hajime can hear the bemused smile in his voice.

He bounds down the steps, and he knows he's on the right track when he hears female voices clamoring and cooing up ahead. God damn Oikawa and his stupid fanclub.

Hajime hurries around the last corner and reaches the front door just as Oikawa exits, surrounded by at least half a dozen girls. Hajime bursts out behind them and raises his voice above the din.

"Oi, Shittykawa!"

Oikawa turns, surprised, but his eyes light up when he sees Hajime.

"Iwa-chan! What are you doing h-"

"I need to talk to you," Hajime interrupts. "Come with me."

Two of the girls back a way a little, enough for Hajime to push past and grab Oikawa's wrist. They've gone quiet, and Oikawa looks startled for a moment before he blinks and nods. "Uh- sure."

He allows Hajime to pull him away from the small crowd of girls (who start muttering as soon as the two of them are out of earshot) and around the corner of the building, to one of the small courtyards. It's deserted now, and drenched in the orange light of the setting sun.

Hajime stops and releases Oikawa's arm, turning to face him. He realizes he still doesn't really know how to start this conversation, and Oikawa is looking at him expectantly, his face only betraying a slight hint of concern.

"...explain," Hajime says finally, and he reaches into the sweater's front pocket to draw out the papers.

Oikawa frowns at him, following his hand with his gaze. "Explain what, Iwa-chan? ...is that my sweater?"

Hajime pulls the notes out and thrusts them into Oikawa's hand. "Explain this. And yes, it is."

Oikawa doesn't look at the incriminating evidence clutched between his fingers - he's still focused on the sweater. Hajime knows it sits a little tighter on his muscular shoulders than on Oikawa's lean frame - but that can't be why he's staring.

"You're wearing my sweater."

"...yeah."

"...in public."

Hajime frowns, growing impatient. "Well, yeah. I was in a hurry to get here, so... I didn't think to change. What of it?"

Oikawa blinks, tearing his gaze from the sweater and staring up into Hajime's face instead. "Just... it's one of my favorites, and I wear it a lot. People have seen me wear it. And... now you're wearing it. Publicly."

Hajime just looks back at him blankly, and he could swear the sigh Oikawa lets out sounds frustrated. He stops arguing about the sweater though, thankfully, and looks down at what Hajime has given him.

Or, well. Maybe not so thankfully.

Oikawa's eyes go wide in recognition as he stares at the swirls of his own handwriting and Hanamaki's impatient scrawl, evidently recalling the conversation. Not that there's much left to anyone's imagination after reading those notes.

And Oikawa seems to realize just then that obviously Hajime must have read them, too.

"Oh," he says. It almost seems like slow-motion, the way he tips his head to look back up at Hajime, who is standing right there, and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh?" he repeats. "Explain."

"Uhm."

And if Oikawa has ever looked uncomfortable, it's nothing compared to the way he looks now. Like he'd rather be anywhere but here, and like he's seriously weighing "run away as quickly as possible" in as one of his better options.

Hajime sighs. This is going nowhere, is it.

"...if this is supposed to be a joke, it's not very funny," he says. "Because it's pretty elaborate for a prank, and I didn't expect you to sink that low."

Oikawa blinks at him.

"...I called Makki," Hajime continues, and Oikawa's eyes widen. "He told me to ask you about it. Care to elaborate?"

Oikawa seems to stiffen a little, his brain evidently catching up.

"I don't see how this needs much... explaining, Iwa-chan."

Hajime clicks his tongue impatiently, trying hard to ignore that there must be color rising to his cheeks. "So what exactly am I looking at, here?"

Oikawa licks his lip, and it might be Hajime's imagination, but he seems to be inching away from him ever so slightly. "...my conversation with Makki, from class yesterday. You weren't... technically supposed to see that."

"...so, what? You want me to pretend I never read any of that?"

Oikawa looks down at the papers he's been crumpling in his fist.

_There's no way he wants the same thing, Makki!_   
**You won't know until you ask him.**   
_I can't do that!! I'll wreck everything..._

"...whatever you want, Iwa-chan," he says quietly. "Nothing... nothing has to change if you don't want it to."

There's a beat of silence, and Oikawa seems excessively interested in the ground.

"...and if I do?"

Oikawa snaps to attention, and he throws caution to the wind in favor of staring straight at Hajime, breath caught in his throat.

"...what?"

Hajime holds his gaze for a moment, then looks away because it's a little too much.

"Do you have a pen?"

"...what?"

"You sound like a broken record. A pen, Shittykawa."

Oikawa stares, dumbfounded, at Hajime's outstretched hand. "Uhm. Yeah."

After a bit of scrambling around, he produces a pen from his bag and gives it to him. Hajime nods, then holds his other hand out for the papers. Reluctantly, Oikawa hands them over.

Hajime uncaps the pen (fucking PINK? Of all things-), and he unfolds the top paper, smoothing it out as best he can. Then he circles the passage in Takahiro's answer that reads "ask him," and adds "you idiot" for good measure before thrusting the papers back at Oikawa with a pointed expression.

Oikawa stares down at the words for a moment, almost like he's not seeing them, and then he looks back up at Hajime.

"...Iwa-chan."

Hajime almost sighs. _Here we go._

"Iwa-chan, do you. Uhm."

And his tongue darts out to wet his lips again, a nervous tick that Hajime finds incredibly distracting.

"Do you wanna... go out with me some time? Not. Not as friends, but- like a date? Maybe?"

Hajime raises his eyebrows at him, but he can't fight the grin that's tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"...really. That's the best you can do?"

Oikawa blinks at him, startled, and then he scoffs, flipping the switch right back into theatrics at the sight of Hajime's half-grin.

"How rude, Iwa-chan! I'm struggling here, give a guy a break!"

And his pout is so fucking _ridiculous_ , Hajime finds himself laughing.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whines, affronted. "Is this how you treat all people who just confessed to you? No wonder you never got a girlf-"

But he never finishes that sentence, because Hajime surges forwards and silences him in the best way possible; with his lips pressed firmly onto Oikawa's.

He pulls away just as quickly, and is rewarded with an expression he's never seen the setter wear before: complete overload. He's blushing furiously, and he gapes at Hajime in open shock.

And Hajime laughs again, because that is totally over the top, but it's so _Oikawa_.

"You never confessed to me. So don't expect to be treated like you did, dumbass."

And he reaches forward, plucking the papers from Oikawa's fingers. "And I want those. Otherwise you aren't getting a date."

Oikawa squawks indignantly, but Hajime has already turned away and is making his way towards the edge of campus, where the bus stops are.

"You coming, or what?" he calls over his shoulder, only to find Oikawa still standing right where he left him.

The setter blinks, coming out of his daze, and scrambles to catch up with him, closing his bag mid-walk and almost dropping all of his folders.

"Iwa-chan, no fair! You can't just do that and then walk away?! Hey, Iwa-chan, wait!"

But Hajime just chuckles and keeps walking.

 

(And if he frames that stupid piece of paper and hides it in his desk drawer, no one needs to know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and there you have it. Thank you so much for reading!  
>  Hmu on [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com)!


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Bonus Chapter]  
> In which Tooru finds something he wasn't really meant to see (yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter? Wasn't this supposed to be COMPLETE?  
> Yeah, well. ~~Don't tell me what to do~~
> 
> @thunderingskies, this one's your fault entirely and I am not sorry. You made me want to write this thing, so _deal with it, I hope it makes you feel a lot of feelings ~~and maybe even cry because SERVES YOU RIGHT you always make me so emotional with your writing ajsldjals~~_

Tooru stops in his tracks when his fingers brush against the wood of a picture frame.

That's odd.

He's looking for a pencil sharpener, and he knows Hajime's desk is better organized than his own - like, a lot - so chances of finding one here are much higher than if he started sifting through the heaps of stuff on his own. He doesn't usually use pencils that need sharpening, but his mechanical pencil is... well, somewhere, for sure, but he may or may not have misplaced it recently. For which Hajime may or may not have laughed at him, before agreeing to lend him one of his normal ones.

But Tooru's endeavors are forgotten in light of his new discovery.

"...what are you hiding in here, Iwa-chan...?"

He lifts the box of pens on top of the frame so he can pull it out, and it scrapes against the bottom of the drawer.

He's expecting an embarrassing childhood photo, maybe. Maybe even a picture of the two of them that Hajime doesn't want him to see, because he knows Tooru would totally gloat about it.

What the frame actually holds, though, isn't anything like that.

It's a piece of paper.

And even though it looks like it's been folded and un-folded several times and maybe even crumpled up once, Tooru recognizes it instantly.

"What the-"

He blinks, staring at the words scrawled over it, at his own neat handwriting, Hanamaki's scrawl and Hajime's impatient all-caps addition.

And then he's laughing.

And once he starts, it's damn near impossible to stop.

He reaches blindly and finds the back of Hajime's chair and tries to steady himself, but ends up sinking down onto it and curling in over himself, shaking and wheezing.

He dimly registers Hajime calling him from the next room, but he can't stop and breathe long enough to answer him. As it turns out, that doesn't matter though, because a moment later Hajime appears in the doorway, a bemused expression on his face.

"...Tooru?" he asks. "What's so funny?"

"Th- haha- Iwa-"

He gives up on words because he _can't_ , but Hajime's eyes are already going wide, catching on the frame Tooru is clutching to his chest.

"Wh- _where did you find that._ "

He lunges at Tooru, reaching for the frame, but the setter pulls it out of his reach, still laughing.

"Oh my G- Iwa-chan, you k-kept this? And you f-framed it-"

"Shut UP!" Hajime yells, and he's blushing furiously. "Give that back!"

"I know you s-said you'd keep it but- Ha- this is-"

After a bit of scrambling, Hajime finally wrestles the frame from Tooru's hands with a triumphant huff (not that Tooru's even resisting at this point, he's too busy laughing). Once the setter loses the frame, he finally manages to calm down enough to look up at his boyfriend, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"...you _framed_ it, Iwa-chan...?"

"Ugh, shut up," Hajime says, turning away. "You weren't... this is your fault, for digging around in my stuff! You weren't supposed to see that ye-"

He stops himself, but it's just a little too late.

"...yet?" Tooru repeats quietly.

Hajime groans. "Forget it-"

"Wait, what were you planning to do with that, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime mutters something unintelligible. Tooru frowns. "...what?"

"None of your business!" Hajime says, louder now, even though that's obviously _not_ what he was saying just then. He's avoiding Tooru's gaze, busying himself with stuffing the frame back to its earlier hiding place.

"Iwa-"

But Hajime cuts in, not letting him finish.

"We're not ready for that yet, okay? You'll find out soon enough, Shittykawa."

Tooru goes quiet, and for a moment, Hajime looks satisfied. But then he seems to realize that he knows Tooru too well to think he's won this argument. He turns back slowly to face him, the framed piece of evidence still in his hands.

"...you could probably figure it out," he says, "but you're not gonna let it rest until you do and that's troublesome. So... if I tell you, promise not to freak out?"

Tooru stares up at him, and his mind is racing behind his wide eyes. Does this mean-

"...ah, but you can't promise that, can you," Hajime says with a sigh. "You're bound to... overreact."

"Tell me, Iwa-chan," Tooru breathes, and he knows that he's gone tense with anticipation because _what if-_

Hajime watches him for a moment, and Tooru knows his brain must be working just as frantically as his own. Then he exhales in an effort to steady himself.

"Don't... don't get excited, 'cause it's gonna be a while before I can go through with this. I don't... I don't have enough money yet. But. Once I do, I'm... I'm gonna take my own advice."

He looks down at the paper in his hands, at the large pink letters glaring back up at him.

_ask him, YOU IDIOT_

And Tooru stares. His heart feels like it's going to hammer it's way clean out of his chest. But he has to know, because if he's wrong-

"...ask me what, Iwa-chan...?"

Hajime gives him a long look. Then, slowly, he says: "...we're already dating, and we live together. The next step is-"

And suddenly, he can't look at him. His eyes fall back to the frame in his hands.

"...I want to make sure you'll... always be with me."

There it is. 

For a moment, it's like everything stops - all movement, all thoughts, even Tooru's heartbeat.

But then-

"Ha...jime..."

It builds like the tears welling up in Tooru's eyes - and then it overflows.

Hajime barely has time to look up, startled by how _broken_ Tooru's voice sounds, before the setter throws himself at him with a strangled cry, launching out of the chair and into Hajime's arms. Hajime drops the frame so he can catch him, barely keeping his balance and preventing them both from toppling over when Tooru wraps himself around him with his arms _and_ his legs, his entire weight pressing down him. And Tooru sobs, burying his face in Hajime's neck because oh, _oh_ -

"H-Hajime, Hajime-"

The ace lets out a shaky sigh, tightening his grip around the man in his arms. "...I told you not to overreact, it's not like I can afford to ask you yet-"

But that just makes Tooru bawl harder, and he's clinging to Hajime like he's a drowning man and the other is his life raft, gasping for breath through his tears.

"B-but you _want_ to, you want- y-you want-"

Hajime almost laughs. "Of course I do, dumbass."

And Tooru sobs: "F-for- f-for the rest of your life? Y-you want- you w-want _me_ -"

"...yeah. Weird, right?"

Tooru chokes, something between laughing and crying, and he knows he sounds completely ridiculous but he couldn't care less because this is all he's ever, ever dared to hope.

"Hajime-"

"Look, To, I love you and all, but you're actually really heavy right now...?"

Tooru gasps out another half-laugh-half-sob kind of sound, and his chest swells with affection for his stupid, brilliant, fantastic childhood best friend, his boyfriend, his-

"Y-you're everything," he manages, before a fresh wave of tears takes his breath away. "Ev-everything. Promise- p-promise me-"

And Hajime waits, in his infinite patience, for Tooru to calm down enough so he can finish his sentence. He readjusts his arms so he can keep Tooru upright, even though it must be getting difficult to hold him up.

Tooru takes a few deep breaths, slowly unwrapping his legs and letting Hajime return him to the ground gently. He refuses to let him to, though, arms still wrapped tightly around him.

"Promise you won't... change your mind? B-before- before you can actually ask me, I mean?"

And he doesn't have to look up to know Hajime is smiling, because he can hear it.

"...I think I can do that," he says. "But only if you stop drenching my shirt."

Tooru pulls back to look at him, trying his best to put on an offended face, but his whine of "Iwa-chan...?!" gets stuck in his throat when he sees Hajime's expression. His eyes are soft and filled with affection, and it's not a look that Tooru gets to see that often. It kind of takes his breath away all over again.

Hajime bites his lip, but he can't stop smiling. "...knew you'd overreact." But he sounds happy.

"Shut up," Tooru mumbles, pressing their foreheads together. "This is your fault. I'm a complete mess now."

Hajime rolls his eyes, then ducks his head a little to catch Tooru's lips in a quick kiss.

"That's okay. It reflects your personality."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah."

~~~

When Tooru tells him they should hang the framed piece of paper up, Hajime almost slaps him because _are you crazy, Shittykawa?! I don't want that in plain sight for anyone who visits us!_

But Tooru is persistent ("We could hang it on the wall over our bed, Iwa-chan!"), and because he knows he can't win, Hajime lets himself be talked into a compromise.

The frame now sits on the nightstand beside their bed, turned away from the door, so if someone comes into the room, the paper isn't immediately legible ("It's that or no deal, Tooru, stop complaining!"). Of course Issei and Takahiro find it immediately though because they're so observant it's actually scary - and when Takahiro first lays eyes on it, he starts laughing out loud and it takes him at least ten minutes to calm down, much like Tooru when he first found it in Hajime's drawer.

(And at Issei's question, "...who gives people a pink marker if they ask for a pen, anyway?", Tooru scowls at him and yells "Shut up, Mattsun! I was nervous and grabbed the first pen I could reach!" over Takahiro's laughter. Hajime is too embarrassed now, but he makes a mental note to tease Tooru about it later.)

But slowly, with time, Hajime finds that he actually doesn't mind having the frame out in the open so much. It's a constant reminder of his embarrassment, but also of his promise and a future with Tooru - so he guesses it's okay.

(Especially because every time Tooru's eyes fall on that piece of paper, his smile lights up like the sun.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I'm not crying you're crying~~
> 
>  
> 
> Happy iwaois are the best and you cannot stop me from writing ALL THE FLUFF
> 
> So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this unexpected addition - I'm gonna go back and cry over unfinished Oikawa Week stuff ok IT'S COMING I PROMISE but I'm because I have finals next week I should not be writing I SHOULD BE STUDYING but I had to get this out of my system first. I'm sorry, I'm a mess, but I'm doing my best, I promise.  
> Feedback is very welcome (as always)! ~~But you already know that~~


End file.
